


In the elevator

by yellina



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellina/pseuds/yellina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri di Paul nella scena finale in ascensore insieme a Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the elevator

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono. Lo sguardo di Sarah si poggiò su di me, che rimasi a guardarla mentre la sorpresa sul suo volto lasciava spazio all’avversione che chiaramente provava nei miei confronti. Non ne fui sorpreso, né potevo porvi rimedio. Avevo convissuto con le mie azioni non sempre encomiabili fino ad oggi. Avrei continuato a farlo.  
“Sto salendo,” dissi. In quella frase v’era un tacito permesso ad accompagnarla, a condividere con lei quello spazio così stretto. Non avevo il coraggio di chiederlo ad alta voce. Sapevo già quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta.  
La guardai entrare nell’abitacolo e non potei fare a meno di provare una stretta al cuore.  
Era cosi vicina a me, eppure così lontana. Il suo profumo mi invase le narici.  
L’espressione di lei, dura e priva di qualsiasi tipo di empatia, si allontanò da me vagando per le quattro pareti senza trovare pace. Il mio sguardo, invece, rimase su di lei il tempo necessario ad esaminarne il volto leggermente tumefatto. Aveva un livido fresco sulla guancia e un labbro tagliato, ma ciò che più mi immalinconiva era il suo sguardo ferito. Spezzato.  
Mi mossi verso di lei pronunciando il suo nome come una preghiera nel buio di una stanza. Timorosa.  
“Sarah.”  
La mia mano venne bloccata con un movimento brusco e mal calibrato prima di raggiungere la sua meta.  
“Lasciami stare.”  
Le porte si chiusero con un rumore metallico quando premetti il pulsante del piano. Il silenzio era così forte da coprire il suono flebile dell’ascensore in movimento. Mi sentii in dovere di riempire quell’assenza di parole. Cercai un modo per costringerla a guardarmi, a donarmi i suoi occhi per qualche minuto ancora, prima di vederla scomparire per sempre dalla mia vita. Decisi di darle la risposta ad una domanda che mi pose tempo fa.  
“Mi hai chiesto, una volta, cosa fosse successo in Afghanistan.”  
Tenevo lo sguardo basso, incapace di fissare altro che i miei piedi e al di sotto di essi, il punto più basso in cui la mia morale era mai caduta.  
“Lavoravo nella sicurezza privata. Ho ucciso sei marine. Fuoco amico. Loro l’hanno insabbiato. Ecco che cos’hanno su di me.” Rialzai gli occhi in tempo per vederla voltarsi verso di me. Lenta, cauta. Dolorante sin nel profondo. “Ma se tu sei nata sfuggendo al loro controllo… che cos’hanno realmente su di te?”  
In quell’istante in cui i nostri occhi s’incontrarono, il mondo si fermò. Le stelle si fermarono, il moto dei continenti e le fosse oceaniche. Pur nella sua diffidenza, mi guardava e io leggevo qualcosa nel pozzo profondo delle sue iridi. Che cos’era? Paura. Diffidenza. Solitudine.  
Avrei voluto allungare la mano sino a sfiorare la sua. Toccare la sua anima timidamente, con delicatezza, e cullarla nel mio abbraccio fino alla notte. Voleva farla mia, lasciare il mio marchio sulla sua pelle imperfetta e bellissima. Baciarla, possederla in quel cubicolo in movimento. Ma più di tutto, volevo leccare le sue ferite, curarle, guarirle.  
Il cellulare squillò e il momento di silenziosa intimità ebbe fine.


End file.
